El gran paso
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Tras la boda fallida Ranma y Akane se confesaron muy a su manera y muy a su manera también dieron "el gran paso" ¿como habrán cambiado? ¿seguirá Ranma siendo un torpe? ¿Y Akane? ¿Sacará de nuevo su mazo?


En el aula 305 de la universidad de Nerima, Ranma miraba a su prometida, después de la boda fallida el decidió no ser un cretino nunca mas y entonces tras miles de tartamudeos, sonrojos y un par de malentendidos ranma soltó por fin el " te amo" que tenía guardado en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

La destinataria de esos sentimientos, no dudo en aceptar los suyos también y tras un pequeño beso ambos jóvenes comenzaron su secreta relación.

De eso hacía ya un año, y claro como toda pareja joven la curiosidad los hizo llegar a un momento de la relación en que ambos cuerpos demandaban algo mas que un mísero besito o un toqueteo. Es por eso que Ranma, de una muy muy muy torpe manera intentó explicarle a Akane sus deseos. El chico aún se pone rojo solo con recordarlo

 **Flash back**

Dojo Tendo, 10.30 PM

Era su oportunidad, no había nadie en casa y no volverían hasta dentro de unos días, era su oportunidad de oro. Llevaba un par de meses queriendo avanzar con su chica pero nada, no había manera de atreverse.

\- vamos eres Ranma Saotome el mas guapo y valiente de todos los guerreros y el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón, te has enfrentado a un dios y le has dicho tus sentimientos a tu prometida - esto último a su parecer lo mas difícil - y no te atreves a tener una charla con ella... cobarde - pensaba el chico. Si que era un cobarde y tenía claro que si seguía así hoy tampoco diría nada ni aprovecharía la situación ni nada y no es que no la deseara, que va, ganas le sobraban pero la amaba demasiado, temía su reacción y estropearlo todo.

-Vamos no debes flaquear, es algo normal en chicos de nuestra edad además somos novios desde hace 8 meses y yo la deseo, me he aguantado mucho me merezco un premio, otro en mi lugar no habría aguanto y se habría ido a buscar a otra pero yo no, yo la amo y la respeto y esperare lo que haga falta pero si no sabe que siento será difícil que me diga si o no, lo he planeado todo le diré _" Akane, ya hace mucho que comenzamos nuestra relación y créeme que soy muy feliz a tu lado pero necesito que sepas que mi cuerpo te necesita al igual que te necesito yo, me gustaría saber que opinas y sientes al respecto"-_ Ya estaba, era perfecto, nada podía fallar.

Cuando escucho a su prometida llamarle desde el salón su tranquilidad se fue por el váter y el chico inseguro y bruto volvió a surgir haciendo que tropezara en la escalera pero sus reflejos le permitieron no partirse en ese instante la cabeza, miro al salón y Akane estaba de pie dándole la espalda, con un top corto de flores blanco y unos shorts de tiro alto que dejaban visible un poco de su precioso, maravilloso y perfecto trasero que le decía "mírame, tócame soy tuyo..."

\- Akane... - susurró, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella, no podía mas, Ranma Jr necesitaba amor y el también, si no tocaba de "esa manera" a su Akane iba a morir, las manos le picaban cada vez que la veía y un fuego interno se encendía en su interior cuando la rozaba, era su oportunidad.

Cuando la chica se volteó sonriéndole no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque un Ranma rojo como un semáforo y sudando comenzó a hablar como un loco - ya no lo aguanto mas, Akane por dios ¡quiero acostarme contigo! hacerlo como malditos conejos hasta que rompa la maldita cama de tu cuarto, no lo soporto mas, ¡Ranma jr te necesita a ti y a tu aparato del amor! - al darse cuenta de lo bruto y pervertido que había sido se tapo la boca a la par que abría los ojos de manera desorbitada. Era un burro, su prometida le iba a dar la paliza mas grande de su vida y no le iba a dejar acercarse a el.

Akane le miraba con la boca en forma de "O" de verdad que había sido un bruto y muy muy explícito y ¿quién era Ranma Jr? ah no espera, ya lo había pillado... La chica vio las diferentes expresiones de su cara, como paso del deseo al susto pasando al final a la vergüenza y desesperación.

La chica se puso seria y Ranma pensó que sería su fin, iba a reencontrarse con el mazo de su novia después de mucho tiempo sin verse pero contra todo pronostico del aterrorizado chico la mujer se acercó a el y dijo - ¡dios por fin! - y le beso mientras de un salto enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del joven y lo besaba con deseo, casi comiéndoselo.

Ranma estaba alucinado y que hablar de Ranma Jr, que estaba mas contento que nadie, al terminar el beso la bajo - ¿esto significa...que tu...? -

Akane rió - bueno, es cierto que fuiste un poco... pervertido para hablar de este tema pero yo ya estaba desesperada, pensaba que no te gustaba de esa forma - el chico abrió los ojos, menuda ridiculez - pero dado que estamos hablando en idioma "Ranma asustado" aquí va mi respuesta - se acercó a el y usando el mismo tono de voz que el chico dijo - ¿y a que demonios esperas para llevarme arriba y enseñarme que tan hábil es Ranma Jr y cuanto me quiere? Vamos arriba y demuéstrame lo que vales caballo salvaje - esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que hizo que el autocontrol del chico muriera.

Excitado como estaba y dispuesto a seguir con esa conversación de palabras "guarronas" como dice Daisuke cuando comenta las conversaciones que tiene con su actual novia, la miro con hambre y le dijo con un tono totalmente ronco - como te pille te desarmo, tengo tantas ganas que no podrás caminar en una semana -

Akane lo miro sexy - mejor un mes -

Ranma la subió a su hombro como un saco de patatas y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su prometida mientras ella reía con una mezcla de nervios y excitación.

 **Fin Flash Back**

El joven Saotome estaba muy rojo y muy excitado, Ranma Jr había despertado en medio del aula y eso no era para nada bueno, no quería quedar como un pervertido delante de la clase, solo su prometida conocía su faceta pervertida, y así sería siempre.

Ranma sonrió, todos sus amigos decían que su primera vez había sido un desastre, casi hasta poco placentera ya que en la mayoría de los casos los nervios de sus amigos y sus parejas hacían mella en el acto en si pero hasta para eso Ranma era un chico con suerte. En su caso la primera vez fue maravillosa, pasional, parecía profesionales, le gusto en demasía. Su mujercita (por que ahora lo era) era una fiera en la cama y eso le encantaba y hacía que cada encuentro fuera mejor que el anterior. Sí, definitivamente, el sexo con su prometida era el mejor del mundo.

Miraba a la joven con deseo, ya era inútil intentar frenar esos pensamientos pues la joven a sus ojos era irresistible, era preciosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Era dulce y tímida pero a la vez pasional y descarada. Era la mezcla perfecta de cabeza y belleza, la mujer perfecta... y era toda suya.

Akane notaba una profunda mirada sobre ella y al girar la cabeza vio los hambrientos ojos azules de su novio, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. Desde que habían dado el paso Ranma era insaciable, siempre la arrastraba a algún rincón o se escabullía por las noches a su cuarto para hacerlo como unos salvajes intentado siempre que no les descubrieran claro. La joven se sonrojó, en sus tiernas fantasías se imagino a un Ranma dulce y tierno, todo lo contrarío a lo que en verdad era, aunque bueno, no se quejaba pues le encantaba esa faceta brusca que tenían, casi animal, demostrando el enorme deseo que tenían el uno por el otro.

Noto que en su interior había comenzado un calorcito que conocía bien y estaba segura que su prometido estaría encantado de apagar. Era la última clase del día para su suerte y en casa no había nadie hasta la noche, no se le ocurría un plan mejor para pasar la tarde.

El timbre sonó y vio que su prometido no se levantaba ya no quedaba nadie en la clase así que se acercó a el - ¿Estas bien? - el joven negó y bajó la mirada para que Akane entendiera - oh Ranma Jr esta muy despierto ¿qué demonios has estado pensando para estar así? guarro - dijo con falso enojo la joven

\- en gatitos no te digo - devolvió la broma

Akane le miro y sonrió - sabes, hoy la casa está muy sola y yo, tengo una proposición para Ranma Jr - el joven levanto la mirada interesado.

\- Ambos te escuchamos - esto hizo a Akane reír

\- Que te parece si, el y yo esta tarde tenemos una larga y placentera conversación y así le ayudo a tranquilizarse - dijo con un tono de voz sexy que puso la piel del chico de gallina.

\- ¿toda la tarde? no se... me dice que últimamente eres muy brusca con el - la joven enrojeció hasta la orejas y noto sus mejillas calientes

\- dile que, procuraré ser mas delicada pero que no prometo nada - y después de esto se mojo los labios haciendo que Ranma y Ranma Jr saltaran. El chico le dio un beso dejándole claro que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar esa proposición.

\- tras hablarlo detenidamente hemos decidido aceptar su suculenta proposición - Akane rió mientras se pegaba a el, no podía creer lo lejos que habían llegado. Pasaron de odiarse y negar sus sentimientos a mantener una conversación subida de tono con un Ranma claramente excitado en medio del aula de la universidad, sin gente claro pues si hubiera alguien ni por asomo habrían dado ese espectáculo, habría esperado a estar a solas. La mente de Akane maquinaba hasta que escucho la sensual voz de Ranma - entonces nena, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? - Akane soltó una carcajada y tras darle de nuevo un corto pero pasional beso susurró.

\- En la tuya -

Ranma sonrió - Dojo Tendo, allá vamos - y tomándola en brazos saltó por la ventana de la clase como era costumbre para ir brincando por los tejados de Nerima hasta el Dojo Tendo, el hogar de su novia/prometida y cuando estén preparados para contarlo esposa y el suyo propio, aquel que se había convertido en su hogar y su secreto nidito de amor.

* * *

 **Bueno, hace un par de meses estaba inspirada, demasiado diría yo y de la nada me puse a escribir y salió esto y bueno hasta hoy que me decidí a subirla. La historia tiene su explicación y es que a mi parecer Ranma siempre fue muy tímido a no ser cuando estaba enfadado o desesperado.**

 **Nunca creí que la primera vez de ellos, así como las proposiciones y relaciones fueran tímidas y tiernas, ambos son guerreros y yo creo que son tan bestias tanto en las peleas como en un ámbito mas privado. Por eso el lenguaje y todo lo demás, la historia era explicar la relación más íntima de esos dos cafres enamorados y yo simplemente me la imagino así y no de esa manera tan tierna y romántica.**

 **Bueno explicada la historia comentar que lamento las faltas de ortografía y bueno pedir algún review ya saben bueno o malo, pues toda crítica es válida y aceptada por esta humilde y trastornada escritora.**

 **El resto de mis historias están en proceso de actualización así que no os preocupéis que no abandonare ninguna, antes me corto las manos.**

 **Un saludito a todos!**


End file.
